New School, New Drama
by Fan-of-Angel-Feathers
Summary: The country's have to go back to high school, but what happens when this human girl and her insane cousins find them out. Will this bring trouble, death, or something else? Rated M for safety.
1. World Acadamy

_**New School, New Drama**_

_Chapter 1: World Academy_

**This is a nonsenses story that I can't get out of my head. I can't concentrate on my current stories as long as I have this on my mind. I don't really care if you even read it, I just wanted to get it out of my head so I can imagine something else. So, if you do read please review, but don't be mean. I'm unsure about the couples, if there will be sex (but I have thought about it), or how to go on with the story past the first two chapters, it's put as Scotland and Canada because that's the only couple I'm sure about. Disclaimer: I do not own anything and most of this was inspired by Gakuen Hetalia by Fruk27 and other things, idk what exactly, only own myself. M for coursing, violence, sex (maybe), blood, and horror movie stuff. Now, Hop. Step. Jump! … wait wrong anime. PASTA~!**

"What!" America yelled at his boss. All the countries had been called to important meeting by there bosses. Before Americas outburst, Americas boss had announced that the countries will be attending boarding school.

"We've talked it out and we all agree that you need to go to high school." Americas boss explained.

"But all of us have already have a high school education, and most of us even have a college education. Why should we have to go back?" England asked making sure he made his point wile staying a gentlemen, mostly he didn't want his boss to see him act un-accordingly.

"We know that, but it was so long ago when you last had to go to school. Even teachers have to repeat college." Americas boss said trying to convince the countries that this was the right thing to do. Non of the countries would argue or start an uproar in fear of angering or disappointing there boss, except America.

"I am _not_ going back to high school!" America kept piling up excuses of why he should have to go to school, but only one made sense. "What are you gonna do wile we're gone?"

Americas boss sighed. Almost every ones boss thought that the countries, or at least America, would pull that excuse. "We've already considered that, and we may not be able to move forward but if something comes up we'll contact you," America opened his mouth to complain some more until his boss stopped him. "And no more complaining." Americas bosses eyes scanned the room, daring anyone to disagree. America was pouting and muttering something along the lines of "I don't want to go to school" and "stupid president". England looked like he was trying his best not to start a fight with France in front of his boss. France looked the same as a England, but less stressed. Prussia would have said something, if Germany wasn't glaring at him with a look that said "Keep your mouth shut!", most likely because Germany did not want to be embarrassed by his big brother. Russia could have argued, since even his boss was scared of him, but for some reason kept silent with that creepy smile on face most likely silently plotting every ones death. "Well, since you'll be going to school with humans you will have to use your human names. We'll try are best to make sure you end up sharing a room with

other countries, but you still might end up in a room with humans." Americas boss warned. "your uniforms will come next week." Americas boss concluded the meeting with that

**(my POV)**

"Hay Allie," My dad called coming back into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw what I was watching. "What the heck are you watching?" Was all he could say.

After I stopped laughing I said "Worlds Dumbest, it's showing what Irish do when they're drunk." I started snickering after I answered. It was showing two Irish men doing dance moves wile taking off there cloths in the middle of a bunch of people, and there was something about a penis guitar.

"Weird. Hay your uniform came in." As soon as he said that I sprang out of my seat on the couch grabbed the package out of his hands, and tore into it like a kid at Christmas.

The uniform had purple plaid pants, a short sleeved white dress shirt, a black tie, a white sweater vest, and a blue jacket. "It looks like you got the guys uniform." My dad commented.

"Oh well, I didn't want to wear a skirt anyway." I really didn't like wearing skirts, at least not in school.

My dad shrugged, he always thought I was weird, and said. "Okay. Well you better pack your stuff, school starts in only two weeks." I grabbed my new uniform and darted to my room, shutting the door before my dog Alice could get in.

I got my pink Hawaii flower suit case and matching bags out of my closet and packed them full of the cloths I actually _would _wear, my tan sheets that had a flower pattern on them and matching pillow cases, my Skelanimals kit the cat (because I can not sleep without her), my dolphin the size of a pillow, all my CD's and DVD's (which took up an entire bag), my mad hatter bank, all my manga and books, my hair brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair dryer, dream catcher, my pocket knife, and a few posters. "Don't you think you should pack your confider?" my dad said standing in the threshold of my door, letting my dog in and jump all over me, as soon as I had zipped up my final bag.

I looked at the rebel flagged confider. "I would but … I don't to make anyone upset." I wish I hadn't of said that because my dad went into this hole argument of why I shouldn't be worried about making someone upset. "Okay okay, I'll bring it." I admitted defeat and sloppily shoved my rebel flag confider in my my bag.

"Well if your gonna take that," He stopped and walked out of the room before finishing his sentence. Just as I was about to follow him he came back and finished what he said. "you better take this too." he held up a credit card. "Oh my god! Thank you dad!" I grabbed the card and gave my dad a big hug. "Are you sure you want to go to boarding school?" My dad asked me for the millionth time since I enrolled in World Academy.

"Yes I do. Besides don't we have relatives there? " I remembered my dad had mentioned that we had cousins that go there to.

"You mean the boys who are obsessed with horror movies." My said knowing that I somewhat hate horror movies and that they are obsessed with two killers especially: Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street, and Howard Epps from Bones. All killers I hate I might add.

"That's okay, at least I'll have someone I know there." I may not know my cousins to well, but I know them and that outta be enough.

**okay, short I know, but the next one will be longer. No complaining either, or you will die on this story (sorry, I'm grouchy when I'm tired), I worked till 3:30 AM working on this thing and partly on chapter two. Now this was supposed to the first story my new editor was supposed to edit, but she wouldn't get back to me so as soon as she douse I'll replace it okay.**

**Okay, question and prizes time.**

**Q: Do Scotland, North Ireland, Wales, and England share a boss or do they have separate bosses?**

**P: a date with one of the British brothers, your choice who.**

**Q: what douse "wanker" mean?**

**P: plushy of all the British brothers. (England, Scotland, North Ireland, Wales, and Ireland)**


	2. Dormrooms part 1

_Chapter 2: Dorm Rooms_

**WARNING: I can NOT do accents, like the way Sweden talks, and I own nothing, but myself. Okay, now that that's over. Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start! … ugh wrong anime again! Heta~li~a~**

**(my POV)**

The whole drive there questions where running through my head. 'What where the other kids gonna be like? Where the teachers going to be mean or nice? Will I get teased and picked on like my old school?' etc. But the two I hung on and hoped for the most hoping for where 'Will there be hot guys?' Because at my old school there was almost no hot guys and 'Can I get an actual boyfriend?'.

All my thoughts stopped when my dad stopped the car and said. "We're here." excitement rushed through me as I got out of the car and went to the trunk to get my things. Just as I got all my stuff out came the constant 'worried dad questions'. "Okay, you got your dorm key?" "Yes dad." I held it up my room key to show him. "What about your class schedule?" "Yes." "Do you know which room your in?" "Yes, Room 35C." "Got your cellphone?" "Dad, I'm fine, I have everything. Now can I please go find my room?" My dad finally gave up on staling time and said "Okay, get out of here so I can finally smoke that cigar I got when you where born." I got my bags all together to where I can carry them and said. "Smart A!" My dad was a smart ass and he was proud of it. "The best of the best." my dad said as I was walking off.

As soon as I walked further onto campus, towards my dorm, one of my questions where answered. There where hot guys. There was one guy that particularly had my interest. He had gravity defying blond hair and he was talking to a guy with light blond hair that looked extremely bored and a white haired guy that looked just as bored. I continued to stare at the blond guy as I walked until the smaller boy with white hair caught me staring at his friend. He started talking to the guy wile pointing at me. I knew he was telling his friend that I was staring at him so I ducked into a bush. I looked up to find all three guys, along with two other that had joined them, where staring at me. I waved and smiled awkwardly when a little white cat meowed and pawed at me. "Aw a kitty!" I picked up the kitty and started petting it. I looked back at the guys, my face still red, and saw that they where _still_ staring at me and the guy I was staring at was smirking at me. I could feel my face get even redder then it was before and quickly behind my suitcase still holding the cat. I felt a slight pain when I heard him laugh, odiously laughing at me. I kept petting the kitty for awhile thinking 'Why do I always screw things up?'.

"Um, that's my cat." A guy with messy dark hair and a tired eyes looked at said.

"Oh, okay … um, can you do me a favor?" he nodded. "Are there still a bunch of guys still staring at me?" I asked hoping for a no.

"What guys?" He asked, looking behind me. I looked behind me just in case. I sighed 'Thank god.', no one was there. I got up and handed him his cat. "Tank you. Athena, don't run off like that." he scolded his cat.

"Athena, like the goddess of wisdom?" I asked

"Yes, how did you know that?" He asked.

"They taught us a bit of Greek mythology in middle school" I answered.

"Cool, my name's Hercules."

"I'm Allie." I said shaking his hand.

Once I got in my dorm I thought I was in Zoey 101. It looked exactly like the lounge from the show, only with more people in it.

since I couldn't find my cousins, I went strait to the elevator. No one was in it, because they where all talking, I pressed the button for floor C and just as the doors where closing a soft voice say. "Hold the elevator please." I stopped the doors from closing so I could see it was. A tall blond boy ran into the elevator. "Merci." he said wile trying to catch his breath. Now, I don't know much french, but I do know enough to know that he thanked me.

"No problem." I always said that when someone thanked me. Once he had caught his breath, which didn't take that long he went to press the button for floor C like I already had dun.

"Look's like we're going to be on the same floor, eh." I simply nodded for a responses. After the elevator doors closed I got a better look at him. He had shoulder length wavy blond hair with one hair that stood out and curled, he also had purple eyes, or were they blue, I couldn't see because his glasses where getting in the way. I was sure glad I held the elevator for him. "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name's Mathew."

"My name's Allie. It's nice to meet you Mathew." I shook his hand and didn't really know what to say next, but before I could think of anything he spoke.

"I'm so glad you held the door for me. The last time I asked someone to hold the door for me they didn't hear me. And when I was waiting for the next one to arrive my brother Al pulled me away. So I'm glad someone heard me this time."

"Well that's rude." I said without really thinking.

"What? Oh, well I'm not complaining. A lot of people don't see or hear me."

"Well I can see and hear you just fine, I don't see what makes those people so different?" I muttered. "Oh look, where here." I walked out of the elevator with Mathew and asked. "Hay, what room are you in?"

"Uh," he fumbled around in his pocket until he found his room key. "Room 38C." He read.

"Cool, my room's 35C. Where close." I said pulling out my key, because we where almost to my room.

"Ya, just three rooms away." He said smiling down at me. He was taller then me by a head.

"Well, this is my stop." I said because we had reached my room. "I guess I'll see you around, okay."

we waved goodbye and before I could open my door Mathew had already opened his door and something that looked a lot like a beer bottle was thrown at him. 'Good luck Mathew, you'll need it' I thought heading into my new room.

The room was _HUGE_, at least that's how it looks to me. My room back home small and can barley fit a twin size bed. This room however fit _four_ twin sized beds, a big two door closet, a cabinet, and a few small dressers against the wall.

I sat down on my new bed and got strait onto my computer to see if my friend Krisie was on, lucky for me, she was.

**(Facebook chat)**

**Allie James: hay**

**Krisie Moss: Hello**

**Allie James: so hows it been without me?**

**Krisie Moss: nothing really, just bored as hell**

**Allie James: I'm waiting for my new room mates**

**Krisie Moss: who'd you get?**

**Allie James: idk**

**Krisie Moss: same here**

**Allie James: ?**

**Krisie Moss: I don't know either**

**Allie James: lol, but hay I met a cool guy in the elevator**

**Krisie Moss: oh ya? Douse he have a name?**

**Allie James: I think it's mat or something like that**

**Krisie Moss: oh really? You meet a cool guy and you don't even remember his name?**

**Allie James: shut up, I just can't spell it**

**Krisie Moss: lol ha ha ha **

**Allie James: it's mathu, idk how to spell**

**Krisie Moss: wow, learn how to spell girl**

**Allie James: ya ya, I also made a complete fool of myself in front of this hot guy**

**Krisie Moss: do tell! What have you done now?**

**Allie James: XP**

**Krisie Moss: XD lol**

**Allie James: sigh**

**Krisie Moss: tell me what happened! You can't say something like that and not tell me what happened**

**Allie James: I was caught staring at him and fell in the bushes only to hide behind my suitcase T.T**

**Krisie Moss: HA HA HA HA LAMO oh, honey**

**Allie James: what**

**Krisie Moss: it's gonna be okay, I bet he thought you were charming, or creepy …**

**Allie James: he was laughing at me**

**Krisie Moss: I'm sorry**

**Allie James: oh well, hay guess what**

**Krisie Moss: I'm starting to not like those words when they come out of your mouth (or a chat-box)**

**Allie James: * offended ***

**Krisie Moss: I loves you**

**Allie James: ya ya I loves you to**

**Krisie Moss: so what happened**

**Allie James: this school is infested with hot guys**

**Krisie Moss: really**

**Allie James: I would not kid about this**

**Krisie Moss: I don't believe you**

**Allie James: I'm serious**

**Krisie Moss: you are so lucky**

**Allie James: I know**

**Krisie Moss: yea, how hot we talking?**

**Allie James: Hotter then Johnny Depp **

**Krisie Moss: really? How do I get in?**

**Allie James: Apply online**

**Krisie Moss: okay I'll have to talk to my mom**

**Allie James: cool I hope you can come**

**Krisie Moss: me to~**

**Allie James: the only people I really know here is my crazy cousins **

**Krisie Moss: ugh, I'm sorry. Are they as bad as my crazy family**

**Allie James: there obsessed with killers**

**Krisie Moss: yikes**

**Allie James: have you heard of Howard Epps and Freddy Kruger?**

**Krisie Moss: I love Nightmare on Elm Street! ! ! Who's Howard Epps?**

**Allie James: he's from Bones and he likes torchering and killing young blond girls**

**Krisie Moss: yikes, thank god my hair is dark**

**Allie James: ya, my cousins are obsessed with those two**

**Krisie Moss: wow**

(my POV with **Facebook chat**)

I heard footsteps and voices outside and I figured that my room mates were finally here.

**Allie James: oh, hay I think my roommates are here, OH. MY. GOD.**

The people who came into the room where indeed my room mates, but instead of three girls like I had expected, it was three rather hot guys.

**Krisie Moss: WHAT WHAT HAPPENED? ? ?**

**Allie James: I, uh, have to go**

**Krisie Moss: no wait what happened? ? ?**

**ohhhhh, clify. Don't worry, I'll put chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Remember, be nice. **

**cudos for "Me", not me me the rewier me, YinYangSisters., and .sisters for winning the plushies and .sisters for winning the date, now chuse your guy from the british brothers ^^.**

**i don't have any question so you can think of some ok?**


	3. MESSAGE FOR READERS!

**MESSAGE FOR READERS!**

**I've decided to focus on one story at a time. Instead of working on all at once.**

**So I put a poll on my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl"**

**You can choose between stories I've started, **

**or new ones that I just haven't finished.**

**Here are some of my new ones:**

**The Danish Mermaid: _The Little Mermaid and Hetalia: Axis Powers, what if Ariel new Denmark? What if she saved him instead of the prince? Rated T and Ariel x Denmark._**

**I'm Not Mad****: ****_Alice: Madness Returns and Hetalia: Axis Powers, England has been sent to Dr. Bumby by his boss. There he meets a young woman named Alice. Somehow, England was able to follow Alice into Wonderland! How is this Possible? Human names, rated M for safety, and Arthur x Alice._**

**Monster****: ****_Hetalia: Axis Powers, A young girl named Luna Nightingale gos to a Halloween party where she meets a hansom masked man in a vampire costume, but is it really a costume? Because when she woke up she found a loss of memory and some strange bite marks on her neck. Will she find her memory? Or will she find the masked man who she can't get out of her head? Romania x OC and rated M._**

**I HATE HIGH SCHOOL****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Based off "Biscuits and Macaroni" by FranceInMyPants,"Easy A", and "Mean Girls". high school is a bitch for Victoria, especially since the student council then the entire school is out to get her! How will she survive? Will she be able to save her high school experience? Will she even LIVE through high school! ? Seychelles x Prussia and rated M for, well if you've seen the movies and read the fanfiction … you'd know why._**

**Kasakura's Little Adventurer****:****_ Alice in the Country of Hearts, based off "The Heart Princess" by 0.0 LUNAr eclipse 0.0Julius's little sister Kasakura is out to catch a nymph, more pacifically a Spring nymph. With the Fall nymph that she caught in the Hatter territory on her side will she find the Spring nymph and have Alice fall in love with her big brother and have her stay in Wonderland? Or will Alice go home after all? Or will one of the other Wonderlanders find the nymph before Kasakura? Alice x ? and rated T._**

**Truth or Dare****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, Janice is finally legal to drink and she decides to play truth or dare with some guys we like. (Norway, Romania, Denmark, Hong Kong, Japan, and England) Readers pick dares and truths, rated M._**

**Friends With the Enemy's Niece****:****_ Shugo Chara, Alexandra is new in Japan. With purple hair, one green eye, one red eye, and her parents dead she's left with no one except her uncle Nikaido, her Chara Singer, and her new friend Amu. Until she meets a Norwegian man named Lukas. What will become of Alexandra and Lukas? And Easter is planning something, but what? Norway x Alexandra, rated T._**

**Scotland's Memories****:****_ Hetalia: Axis Powers, wile England is sick, Scotland reminiscences over his __past with his siblings, his best friend France, and his beloved baby brother. Starting with Rome capturing England and taking him away __from__ Scotland. England x Scotland, rated T, based somewhat off historical fact._**

**That's all I got.**

**Still go to my Facebook page "MadHatterGrl" and vote.**

**Please. **

**And if you have any ideas or request feel free to tell me, here or Facebook ^^**

**~MadHatterGrl**

**(I used a really cool font for the signature called AR BERKLEY, sorry if you can't see it XP)**


End file.
